In general, gas-insulated switchgears are provided with devices such as a circuit breaker (CB) for opening and closing a load in transmission and substation systems or electrical circuits or blocking current when an accident due to earthing or a short circuit occurs, earthing switches (ES) for removing residual voltage and current within gas-insulated switchgears in order to maintain the gas-insulated switchgears, and disconnecting switches (DS) having the capability to open and close a current exiting in a no-load transformer and a charging current or a loop current of a line or a busbar while ensuring safety by separating electrostatic parts of devices from power sources when the devices are repaired.
In such gas-insulated switchgears, DS and ES perform opposite operations to each other in order to maintain systems. For example, when DS are closed, ES are opened, and when ES are closed, DS are opened.
In addition, DS and ES implement three positions in which systems are closed, disconnected, and grounded.
However, because DS and ES of the related art have a DS-side operator opening and closing the DS and an ES-side operator opening and closing the ES, respectively, the structure of gas-insulated switchgears may be relatively complex, and a large number of parts may be required in gas-insulated switchgears, thereby increasing the size thereof.
Furthermore, gas-insulated switchgears of the related art have a structure in which DS and a mover of ES are configured as a single lever type mover to allow the single mover to be rotated using a single operator, thereby implementing three positions.
However, because gas-insulated switchgears using such rotary lever-type movers has a structure in which lateral surfaces of the movers simply contact fixed conductors, contacts may be unstable.